1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for searching a location of a mobile terminal, and in particular, for searching and recognizing a location of a multi-Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) mobile terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, mobile terminals developed for the purpose of using mobile communication services are widely used and considered by many as a necessity of everyday life. Today's mobile terminals have increased functionality which additionally provide a computer-based function such as Internet communication, information search, etc., and can install an application desired by a user. In particular, a service for recognizing a location of the mobile terminal and for additionally having an application related thereto, that is, a location-based service, is frequently utilized, and is variously utilized throughout everyday life.
The location-based service includes various services such as a weather service for a region where a mobile phone is located, a traffic information service capable of finding a shortcut, a consumer information service for finding a nearby entity such as a department store, medical center, theater, restaurant, or the like, a telematics service for providing information while travelling, etc.
It is desirable for the location-based service to determine a location of the mobile terminal with high accuracy. In general, a network scheme for using strength of radio waves and cell information including a base station identifier (or a cell identifier (ID)) or a Global Positioning System (GPS) scheme for utilizing a satellite navigator is used to recognize the location of the mobile terminal The network scheme is a simple network-based positioning technique that does not require additional devices such as satellites or a satellite receiver at the mobile terminal. Thus the network scheme has an advantage of simplicity but a disadvantage in that its accuracy is lower than that of the GPS scheme.
A multi-SIM mobile terminal employing a plurality of Subscriber Identification Modules (SIMs) has recently been manufactured. The SIM stores personal information capable of providing various services of a mobile communication vendor, such as subscriber authentication, accounting, and security functions. As a result, the multi-SIM mobile terminal can provide services of a plurality of mobile communication vendors.
In general, if a location of the multi-SIM mobile terminal is recognized by using the network scheme, cell information of a mobile network is used through only one SIM currently in use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method of recognizing a location of a multi-SIM mobile terminal. As illustrated, if a communication state of a mobile network associated with one of the SIMs is poor, the estimated location of the multi-SIM mobile terminal may be inaccurate. For instance, excessive noise, low signal level, or interfering signals may inhibit the ability to correctly determine distance of the mobile terminal from the serving base station, leading to erroneous calculations. Accuracy of location information may significantly vary depending on a size of a cell radius. Thus a need exists to address these problems and provide a way to obtain reliable location information for multi-SIM modules in a network based scheme.